Many computer systems and other apparatuses are housed in module units that have power supplies, processors, memory, integrated circuits, and other heat producing components. To remove the heat from the system, these module units are normally surrounded by a plenum and inter-component air spaces through which convective cooling air circulates. In many systems, seals are placed between the module units and the surrounding plenums to prevent the leakage of the cooling air.
In some applications, only front access to the system's main unit is permitted for service of the components. In these situations, the module units are designed to slide into and out of the main unit through the front panel of the main unit. Stationary seals do not work well in these conditions, since when a module unit is removed from the housing, seals between the module unit and the plenum are disturbed and/or damaged. Then, upon reinsertion of the module, the seals between the module and the plenum can not be re-established. The failure to completely reseal these connections results in leakage of the cooling air, system malfunction, damage of electronics hardware, and/or long-term reliability reductions. It is therefore a general goal of such systems to reduce losses of cooling air. The reduction of cooling air loss is particularly important in systems that have rather high airflow requirements (with little or no airflow leakage permitted), and that further have modules that are densely packed in the housing.
For low airflow systems, baffles, brush seals and the like have been used in attempts to establish a seal that can be unsealed when a module unit is removed, and reestablished when the module unit is replaced. In other low airflow systems, in place of or in addition to such seals, a higher flow rate of convective cooling air is induced through the module unit. However, in many systems, even with baffles, brush seals, and other similar sealing mechanisms, it is difficult to maintain minimum airflow leakage since by design, the module unit is set up for easy removal, and these designs unfortunately provide avenues for the convective air to escape. Such system designs also suffer from airflow leakage caused by shock or vibration events.